There You'll Be
by Beeria
Summary: Cloud reflects on Aeris and how she wants him to move on. Song by Faith Hill. [Cleris Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own the song "There You'll Be" and I don't own Cloud and Aeris. I would never let her die otherwise and I would make Cloud smile a lot more because it confuses people lol. Sadly, they're owned by Square-Enix.

This was requested by daydreamer198 and I think it fits Cloud and Aeris too, just like she said.

**_

* * *

_**

When I think back  
on these times  
and the dreams  
we left behind

Cloud sat up, drenched in sweat after another nightmare. It was always the same thing. Aeris Gainsborough was looking up at him, smiling. And then her life was taken as Sephiroth plunged his sword into her. He got up and walked to the window, pulling the curtain back to get a clear view of the starry sky. They looked like diamonds in his opinion and he frowned as the memory of Wall Market filled his mind. Aeris had made him dress like a girl and he smiled as he remembered she had gone for all the trimmings: a wig, perfume, a diamond tiara.

_**I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
to have you in my life**_

****

Cloud looked back at the sky, the sunrise peeking over the mountain. He smiled slightly at the view, remembering how he had thought of Aeris as his light. She still was his light. He could never have made it if he had not had her every step of the way.

**_When I look back  
on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
you were right there for me_**

****

Though he was frightened of the nightmares, he always wanted to be asleep because sometimes, amongst the darkness and despair, there was a ray of hope. And, instead of seeing her blood and death, he sees her smile and energy greeting him.

**In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
above the sky**

Just as he was settling down again to see if he could reach her this time, his door creaked open. His Mako blue eyes, able to see perfectly in the dark, saw Marlene creeping through and he could hear her sobs.

"Marlene?" He spoke softly, letting the girl know he was there. Marlene responded by leaping onto the bed and snuggling into Cloud. Her braid falling over her shoulders so the end poked at Cloud's eyes. The blond frowned unintentionally at the hair. It was just like Aeris'. The pink ribbon was also included. She was just a miniature Aeris in Cloud's opinion. Except without green eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a whisper.

"I had a nightmare about Aeris." She admitted. "I miss her." Cloud rubbed the child's back soothingly.

"I miss her too but you know what?"

"What?"

"She's not really gone. She's here right now."

"Where?" Marlene asked, her eyes glowing as she looked around the room. Cloud laughed and pointed to his heart.

"Here." He replied.

**_In my heart  
there will always be a place  
for you for all my life_**

****

Marlene grinned and shook her head.

"Tifa would say that's clichéd." The child answered. Cloud shrugged.

"Clichéd or not, it's true. She's always with us."

"I think I can go back to my bed now." She said after a moment. "Thanks Cloud."

"See you later kiddo." As soon as the door closed, he settled down to sleep.

* * *

"_Oh no it's you." Her angelic voice teased him, as she looked over her shoulder to him. Cloud smiled and hugged her._

"_I missed you. Why do you never visit me anymore? Don't you love me?" He asked softly. Her smile faded and a frown took over. He was looking down at the flowers so she had to duck her head. _

"_Oh, Cloud you really don't have a brain under those spikes do you? Of course I love you. But Cloud, I don't want you depending on dreams. I don't want your life being ruined because of me."_

"_Aeris it's not ruined."_

"_Yes it is Cloud. You can't do anything without thinking about me."_

"_So I'm supposed to forget you?" He snapped._

"_No, I want to be a part of you. I want you to remember me. I want you to find a girl and marry and have children. I want you to move on."_

"_But I don't want to. I can't."_

"_You were strong for Marlene weren't you? You told her I'd always be there and I will Cloud. But even if you marry and have a family, it doesn't mean I will stop loving you and that you will stop loving me. We'll be together again. I promise."_

"…_Ok." He murmured. "But not yet." Aeris smiled._

"_Whenever you're ready to Cloud." She told him. It was his turn to smile._

"_I'll always love you."_

**_I'll keep a part  
of you with me  
and everywhere I am_**

****

"_I know. Me too." She replied. "But you have to wake up now."_

"_Aeris?" She turned back to him as her body began to disappear. "If I do move on, will you still visit me?" He asked. Aeris was silent._

"_I don't know. It would seem like cheating to me." She answered honestly. She smiled at how his eyes lowered sadly._

"_But I won't need to__because I'm with you right here." She said softly, her hands over his heart._

_**There you'll be**._

* * *

Cloud slowly opened his eyes as he heard a knock on his door. He sat up slowly as it opened, revealing Tifa.

"Hey, Yuffie's stopping by for the weekend. Just thought you should know."

"Ok. When will she be here?"

"About half an hour." The brunette replied before leaving the room. Cloud sighed as he picked up a shirt and threw it on. His mind was confused because of Aeris' words. He didn't want to move on. But if she wanted him to, then he would try. But he had a million reasons not to move on rather than to do it.

_**Well you showed me  
how it feels  
to feel the sky  
within my reach**_

****

Cloud tied his boots and headed downstairs. Marlene was at the table and she smiled brightly when she saw Cloud. The Ex-SOLDIER smiled slightly back as he took a seat. Tifa emerged from the kitchen and placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"That will help you live through Yuffie's visit." She joked.

"Yuffie? I've not seen her in so long. It must be…four months?" Marlene answered as she took a bite of her toast. She frowned as she saw Cloud lost in thought.

**And I always  
will remember all  
the strength you  
gave to me**

"Cloud?" She said quietly but shrugged when she realised he was totally out of it. A sharp knock made the girl spin around and race to answer it. Cloud's eyes fell open an old photograph of the group at Gold Saucer. Aeris had her head resting on Cloud's shoulder as they looked at each other instead of the camera.

**Your love made me  
make it through.  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
you were right there for me**

"Oh my God! Yuffie?" The sound of Tifa's shocked voice made Cloud snap out of his thoughts and his eyes widened at the former Ninja. Now, she seemed more feminine and grown-up. Her hair had grown and was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a dark blue skirt and top. She smiled as she entered the room.

"Hey everyone. Oh Tifa, I brought traditional Wutaian wine." She said handing Tifa the bottle. Stormy grey eyes turned to Cloud.

"Hey." She greeted, taking the seat opposite him. "How are you Cloud?" Cloud continued to stare at her, completely dumb-struck. Yuffie's eyes searched the place nervously.

"What?"

"You're…different." He replied. "What happenedto the annoying brat?"

"Gee, thanks for the welcome Cloud." She sarcastically said. Cloud ignored it and stared into his cup. Yuffie sighed.

"Cloud," She began. The blond looked up but Yuffie shook her head. "Never mind." Cloud went back to swirling his tea. He thought about what Aeris had said about moving on. Was it really so bad an idea? After all, she was right. He would never truly stop loving her.

_**In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
above the sky**_

_**In my heart  
there will always be a place  
for you for all my life**_

_**I'll keep a part  
of you with me  
and everywhere I am**_

****

Cloud finished his coffee with one gulp and got up from the table. Marlene, who had moved to the sofa to watch T.V, looked up when she heard the scrap of his chair. She gave a sympathetic but understanding look to him but he didn't give any hint of receiving it. Yuffie turned her head to watch him slam the door shut.

"Was it something I said?" She asked. Tifa shook her head.

"No, he's been like that ever since…" She broke off, not needing to say anymore. Everyone knew about how Aeris' demise had effected the warrior.

* * *

Cloud picked up another stone and threw it across the water.

"_Cloud?"_

"_Aeris?"_

"_Why did you storm out Cloud? I thought we had made a breakthrough." Aeris sighed. Cloud hung his head._

"_I'm fed up with it. I know I have to move on. I agree with what you are saying. But I don't want people feeling sorry for me."_

"_Marlene does. Why don't you snap at her like everyone else?"_

"_She's just a kid. And she reminds me of you."_

"_Then stop acting so silly. If you see me in her, then doesn't that prove my point?I'm always with you Cloud. Even when you cannot see or hear me or feel me. It doesn't mean I'm not there."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_**There you'll be.**_

****

"_Now go and socialise with people Cloud." She ordered. Cloud smiled._

"_Anything for you."_

_'**Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
Right there for me  
For always**_

* * *

Cloud opened the door carefully and was greeted with the sight of Yuffie cleaning the table. The Wutaian Lady looked up and smiled at him.

"We were getting worried about you Cloudie boy." She teased. Cloud rolled his eyes at the nickname. Yuffie tilted her head to the side in concern.

"Heh, normally you're ready to glare me to death right about now." Cloud smiled.

"Nah, not now."

"Now what?"

"Now that I can finally live." He replied as he went to his room. Yuffie frowned in confusion before going back to cleaning.

_**In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
above the sky**_

_**In my heart  
there will always be a place  
for you for all my life**_

_**I'll keep a part  
of you with me  
and everywhere I am**_

_**There you'll be.**_

* * *


End file.
